Prim and Proper
by Happiness and Hamsters
Summary: Prim's day-to-day diary, do note that the diary entries begin AFTER Katniss is reaped. More info inside!
1. Legal Stuff

**A.N. Some extracts of this are copyright Suzanne Collins, 2008. All the characters in this fanfiction are not mine [much as I may wish] and most of the scenarios are also copyright Suzanne Collins, 2008. In a nutshell, most of this is not mine. Most of the things that are not mentioned (additional characters, scenarios that never happened etc.) are my creation. As an author, I am careful to remind you all this work is not mine. I have forgotten about it all on my other stories, so please forgive me. **


	2. Chapter 1

Prim and Proper

A.N. This account of Prim's day-to-day activities begins after Katniss was reaped in the reaping. A vague detail of before then is included, although not as interesting as afterwards.

-pagebreak-

Katniss is gone. My sister, gone. I am shaken and weak. Katniss is gone. I didn't want her to go. I would have gone, and that is just as scary for me. Only yesterday she was here, eating with us, talking with me, avoiding Buttercup. Only yesterday. I probably won't ever see her again. No, I can't give up, she promised she would try really hard to win, she promised. Oh, who am I kidding? Katniss will be up against girls and boys who have trained their lives for this moment. Their whole lives. Katniss doesn't have a chance. Sick with this discovery, I curl up in a ball in my bedroom, Buttercup standing by.

-pagebreak-

It was all a dream. Katniss is beside me, it was all a dream. No, it isn't Katniss, this is my mother. That's Buttercup. It was real. I shake the thought from my mind and get dressed. I need all the help I can get. I milk Lady and then clean Dad's shaving mirror. When Mum is up, I plait her hair and then get some goat's cheese for school. A quick drink of Lady's milk, and I'm off to school. Nothing to report. Home again, and another restless time thinking about Katniss. I sit and diligently do my homework, whilst watching my mother out of the corner of my eye. She is different from when Katniss left, more closed and quiet. I'm worried she'll slip away again. If she does, I don't know what I'll do. I can't hunt; I can only make cheese and milk, which would be fine if we didn't need light, warmth, with a safe roof over our heads. I may only be eleven, but I know we're in deep doo-doo. Now I know how Katniss felt when she was trying to feed us all. I'm scared I'm going to die too. Katniss had better win.

-pagebreak-

Katniss arrived at the Capitol. She looked healthier than when she left. Rumour has it they have an injector on the train that gives you wonderful, flowing hair. Sumptuous dishes galore, a warm bed, the only con is you are going to die. I hope she's OK. She'll probably be thinking about me and mum, sitting eating some of the strawberries neither of us had the courage to eat a couple of days ago. Gale knocked on the door, and brought us a few squirrels. He looked puffy-eyed and emotional. That's completely understandable, as Gale spent weeks with Katniss, hunting, foraging, fishing and trading at the Hob. It's no wonder he's upset. I think he loved her. Loved. I sound as though she's dead already. "But she will be," a niggling thought in the back of my head whispers. I wish that the Rebellion hadn't happened, so Katniss wouldn't have ben reaped, so she wouldn't have to die in front of thousands of people on live TV, that all the other District 12 men and women needn't have died either. Gale's words jolt me back into existence. "Now, make sure you eat those, make sure you eat them properly. No raw rubbish. Cook squirrels thoroughly." I say to Gale "One second!" and dash inside and find some fresh goats cheese, and a bottle of a purplish liquid that Gale asked for. I return and press both into his hands. "Take this, and the bottle of cough medicine. I hope Posy's cough gets better. Thank you for the squirrels. I know Katniss would have done the same." I realise I shouldn't have said that, but the words slipped out before I could stop them. Gale's head turns away, and I feel so sorry for him I say, "Come on then, come inside, a storm's brewing." I knew a few tricks from Gale about the weather, but as he was too distraught to notice, I pulled him inside. I sat him down and found some mint leaves and brewed some tea. It was a little weak, as the leaves had been dunked more times than I've had hot diners, which is well over 50. Gale accepted the cup and supped in silence. I broke the spell by asking him whether he had caught anything besides the squirrels. He shook his head. I realise he can't catch anything with the thought of Katniss on his mind. When he finished the tea, I stood up to clear the table, when he said "Thank you." So indistinctly I struggle to hear. After a couple of tries, he takes a measure of the cough fluid and says "Thank you for looking after me." I am puzzled and he said "Katniss helped me to get enough food on the table for all my family, and they are healthy and happy. I can't thank you enough." I nodded and he said "I ought to get the medication to the invalid." He grins at me and I return the smile. I clear the cups and when I return, Gale is gone.

-pagebreak-

The carriage for District 1 rolls out, the tributes in glittery white clothing. I sigh. The tributes of District 1 are very popular. Then the tributes of 2, 3 and 4. Now 5, 6, and 7. Eight, nine, ten. Eleven, and… I shout in shock. Katniss is on fire. My mother is white as the tips of the flames. I hope she doesn't get fried to a crisp. Goodness, she looks beautiful. She looks like she fell out of the sky, like a flaming meteor raining down from the sky. A beautiful flaming meteor. Peeta, the bread-maker's son, also looked handsome. He smiled at Katniss, holding her hand – being the gentleman – making absolute sure she wasn't going to fall out. Then they entered the Training Centre, and were lost from view. I quietly switched the television off and kissed my mother before sneaking to my room. Buttercup slept with me too.

-pagebreak-

I worriedly glance across the street, at the decrepit clock that barely works. It is nearly time, time for the interviews. Katniss knows - and so do I – that the interviews are your best chance of getting sponsors. I am sick with anticipation. It's time. I switch on the TV, and I see the tributes walking to their seats. I am floored by how beautiful Katniss looks. She was beautiful in Mother's dress, but this, _wow_. She is wearing a gorgeous dress with gems all over it. Cinna, her stylist is a blooming _genius._ Glance at my mother, whose hands are clutching her face in a mixture of anticipation and shock. I ignore the rest, until Katniss is up. I know when Katniss is nervous, and she most certainly is now. She shook Caesar Flickerman's hand and sat on the strange, almost gravity-defying chairs, before starting her three minute interview. She was beautiful, radiant as the sun. I can't actually pay any attention to the questions and answers, until I hear my name. "Yeah, Katniss?" I call without thinking, then I remember she is 10,000 kilometres away from me. She says "She's just twelve. And I love her more than anything." Tears spring to my eyes, and I instinctively reach forward and stroke the screen. "I love you Katniss," I say. Then she says again "She made me promise to try really hard to win." I hear Caesar asking "And what did you say?" Katniss pauses, as if summing up all my words, and gaining all her confidence, and she says "I swore I would." Tears are freely streaming down my face, as I nod and hug my mother. Peeta. The last one. I listen lazily until Caesar asks a question I have longed to know for years. Katniss may have not noticed, but Peeta kept staring at her, all the time. "So, do you have a lady back home?" Caesar asks. Peeta pauses, then shakes his head. "Handsome lad like you. There must be some special girl. Come on, what's her name?" Peeta sighs. "Well, there is this one girl. I've had a crush on her ever since I can remember. But I'm pretty sure she didn't know I was alive before the reaping." The crowd sighs. "She have another fellow?" Caesar asks. Peeta says "I don't know, but a lot of boys like her." Caesar says "So here's what you do. You win, you go home. She can't turn you down then, eh?" Peeta shakes his head. "I don't think it will work out. Winning… won't help in my case," Caesar then asks "Why ever not?" And Peeta replies "Because she came here with me." I gasp, and my knees give way. I vaguely remember Katniss' shocked face before I faint.


	3. Chapter 2

I have absolutely no blooming idea how I got_ here. _I am in the _Mayor's house._ Interesting. This could be awkward. I can't move, can't speak, can't do_ anything._ Only my eyes can move, and they eagerly run all over the tapestry above. Nothing. Obviously. Nothing to tell me why the hell I am here. Interestingly, nothing is here with me either. Curious. Strange that it's the Mayor's house. Strange that the last thing I remember is Peeta's interview. Maybe Peeta passed out. But why would I be here? No, that doesn't make sense. Maybe _I_ passed out? But why would I be here. Questions, questions, all these questions. Maybe some creature from above will enlighten me. Almost as soon as I think this, a sound of swishing garments reaches my over-straining ears. And a face, a ghostly white pale face, exactly as I remember, glares at me. It's Katniss. "Katniss?" I whisper practically inaudibly. "You evil child. You rejected me in a time of need. Where were you when I needed you? Oh yes, I forgot, you were at home, merrily eating cupcakes and picking little flowers, whilst I was fighting to the death. Did it ever occur to you I could already be dead? In your heartless, cold mind you still feel peace. Even after letting me die." I shake my head, and tears course down my face. "No Katniss, no it's not true!" She glared at me in a way I've never seen. I don't understand. Katniss _volunteered_, I didn't _ask_ her to go and die instead of me. Katniss seems to have read my thoughts. You, you, you _FIEND_! How dare you think that! How dare you flippantly ignore the love I had for you! I put my life on the line for you, and how do you repay me? Say 'I didn't _ask_ for her to go and die instead of me.' Harmless, petty, thought? It hurts, Prim, it hurts!" I am now terrified of what I have done, my face drowning in tears, silent, confused tears. I just don't understand. I feel sick, like I never have before. I've had sicknesses of all shapes and sizes, but never before the feeling now bestowed in my stomach. Katniss, Katniss, oh poor Katniss... The ghost-Katniss vanishes and is replaced by a ghost, a ghost of my mother. "You starved me when I needed food, Katniss helped me and all you did was eat more than your fair share." Now it morphs into a ghost-Gale. "The cough medication, it killed Posy. And me. And my mother. All the sick people have died from your meddlesome potions. Witch-doctor" he hisses with distinct hatred. Now into Peeta's father. "Herbs you gave me poisoned my customers. They're dead. My wife, my sons, all dead. Peeta, dead. Fought a bloody battle with your sister. If you hadn't come and got called in the reaping, my son might not be dead." Now it's Greasy Sae. "You lost me my best customer, consistent, friendly, nice. She was polite, brought good, healthy game to me, and she was a knowledgeable friend." Now Peeta. "I loved your sister, cared for her and what do you do? Get reaped. And she volunteers. And then dies, at my own hand. It's the worst feeling ever." When will the torment end? Now the mayor. "We all hold a grudge against you for Katniss' death. Therefore, you must be punished." He pulls a stun gun from an inside pocket and points it threateningly at me. He presses a button and a blue spark joins the two balls on the end of the elongated rod. "Goodbye, Primrose Everdeen" he gloats as the stun gun approaches. "NO!" I scream but it is too late. I slip out of consciousness as Katniss says "Even. Revenge is sweet."


End file.
